No esta vez
by Kurosaki Hitsugaya Sofia
Summary: Porque Yukio Hans Vorarlberna se había pasado de la raya, Toushirou no soportaría mas que ese rubio se acercara a SU KARIN. Mi primer Fic *Terminado*
1. Chapter 1

**Ohayo! Este es mi primer Drabble y es de mi pareja favorita: Hitsukarin :3 Esto se me ocurrió en un momento de aburrimiento ^/^ así que tal vez sea malo ñ_ñ **

* * *

**_No esta_**** vez **

Yukio Hans Vorarlberna, ese maldito era el responsable de todo su enojo. Desde que le gano en una partida de Play 3 a jurado venganza... patético pensó, pero cuando vio que lo dijo en serio todo se volvió mas complicado.

Ese maldito se metería con Karin... **SU** **KARIN!** y el, Hitsugaya Toushirou, no lo permitiría... pero solo se resigno al ver como este le coqueteaba a Karin porque su orgullo era mas grande que su enojo.

Pero ese día ese rubio se había pasado, ESTABA BESANDO A KARIN!, claro que a ella la tomo por sorpresa porque ella en su sano juicio no lo haría. En ese momento el orgullo de Toshirou se fue a la mierda y su enojo hizo presencia... no le importaba que toda la escuela lo mirara el iba a pagar por haber tocado a su Karin.

- OYE TU FRIKI DE MIERDA ALÉJATE DE MI KARIN AHORA!- Dijo dejando boquiabiertos a todos, pero a el no le importo, era hora de hacer sufrir a Yukio y reclamar a Karin como suya en frente de toda la escuela.

- _Comenzó la guerra, Hitsugaya_ - Pensó el rubio de ojos verdes...

* * *

**Gomen gomen fue muy malo u_u pero quiero saber su opinión en un review :3 **

**Matta ne! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ohayooo! bueno trate de convertir este Drabble en una especie de one-shot para ver si salia algo bueno ^^ **

**Declaimer: Bleach no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes ,a no ser que mas adelante aparezcan unos OC xD, Si no que le pertenecen al gran troll Tite-sama. **

* * *

**_No esta vez - 2_**

Karin estaba aturdida. No asimilaba lo que había pasado hace unas hora... Nunca se lo hubiera imaginado! Yukio Hans Vorarlberna la había besado?... No! Eso no podía pasar, debió haberlo soñado o algo, no le era posible. Pero lo mas increíble de creer para ella es que Toshiro haya hecho una "escena de celos" reclamándola como... ¿Suya?

Karin apenas pudo dormir con todos esos pensamientos, realmente estaba confundida. A ella le ... Atraía Toshiro un poco... Pero se rindió al verlo tan cerca de esa chica "perfecta", Hinamori, en verdad le molestaba verla tan cerca de el! Y ahora viene Yukio y la besa? Eso la dejo mas confundida, porque no pudo evitar sentir un cosquilleo cuando el la beso -Karin se sonroja- se había metido mucho en sus pensamientos y no se dio cuenta cuando Yuzu la llamaba para irse a la escuela.

_**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ En la escuela ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**_

**__**Karin llego con su hermana a la escuela, hoy se había disidido a ir a encarar a los dos, pero se llevo una sorpresa al ver que Toshiro no estaba.

- _A donde se habrá metido..._ - pensó, Toshiro era de llegar temprano - tsk... como si me importara.

- Dijiste algo Karin-chan?

- No nada Yuzu...

- Ahh... okey ñ_ñ - dijo sonriente la castaña - y Karin?

- Uh? que cosa? - pregunto extrañada la peli-azabache -

- Como que que cosa? - pregunto con un puchero la castaña - que si te decidirás por Toshiro-kun o Yukio-kun? ^u^ - pregunto con una sonrisa radiante -

- AHHHHHH?! - pregunto mas que sonrojada la amante del fútbol - que cosas dices Yuzu?!

- ¿No me digas que aun no te as decidido? - pregunto sorprendida, mientra que Karin recibía miradas de odio de parte de sus compañeras -

- Porque habría que decidirme, de que hablas? - dijo nerviosa, quería evitar el tema a toda costa -

- Que ayer los dos se te declararon Karin-chan, acaso que lo olvidas - pregunto lo mas inocentemente posible, no notaba como su hermana estaba siendo asesinada con las miradas de las fangirls (mejor conocidas como alumnas) de Toshiro y Yukio esperaban su respuesta -

- Etto... e-ehh yo... lohablareconellosprimeroantesdedecircualquiercosa! - dijo rápidamente Karin mientras se iba a su puesto -

Yukio estaba con su juego portátil mientras escuchaba la conversación de las chicas. El había empezado a sentir cosas por la peli-azabache desde aquel beso... y así seria mas divertido vengarse de Hitsugaya.

De pronto entro alguien al salón, era Toshiro, la azabache lo miro y vio que el se acercaba a ella.

Llego donde ella y observo a Yukio.

- Tu, rubio, te vuelves a acercar a ella, la vuelves a mirar, le vuelves a hablar alguna vez en tu vida y yo... juro que no me hago cargo de las consecuencias - dijo serio el oji-turquesa, mientras que otros hombres temblaban, y otras chicas quedaron boquiabiertas (incluyendo a Karin) mientras que Yukio sonrió de lado -

- Crees que te dejare el camino libre por que trataras de intimidarme?, estas equivocado Hitsugaya. Porque a mi... también me gusta.

- Ahhhhhhh?! - pregunto-medio grito Karin - A caso alguno de ustedes esta teniéndome en cuenta?!

- Tienes razón, tu elijes el o yo ? - pregunto Toshiro acercándose a Karin, mientras que Yuzu veía la escena muy divertida -

- Yo... - de pronto llego el profesor y ordeno a todos sentarse en sus puestos - Uff no se que voy a hacer - pensó -

* * *

**Lo se, lo se u_u una escoria de lo lindo TTwTT pero al menos lo intente :3 tratare de seguirlo cuando me venga la imaginación xD Matta ne!**

**By: Helinxx **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ohayo ñ_ñ bueno aquí les dejo el fin de este mini-fic TTwTT espero que no este muy malo, bueno bueno les dejo aquí el cap. pero antes...**

**Declaimer: Bleach ni sus personajes no me pertenecen 3 si no ya el manga estaría lleno de Hitsukarin, Ichiruki y momo no existiría xD. **

* * *

No esta vez - 3 (Final)

Hinamori momo, a simple vista una chica linda y amable. Pero cuando la conocías relativamente bien te das cuenta de que es otra niña plástica con hormonas revueltas. Pero a diferencias de las otras ella era.. Como decirlo la reina de la clase.

Hinamori se acerco al puesto de la azabache y cínicamente la saludo, ellas dos siempre se han caído mal.

- Hola Karin-chan - dijo - Dime que hiciste para obligar a shiro-chan y yuki-chan a decir esas cosas ayer jajaja ^_^

Dijo eso y todas voltearon a ver el espectáculo que se iba a formar.

- No hice nada, ellos hablaron por si mismos. - Dijo secamente Karin dejando a un paralizada Hinamori.

- Mientes! - Grito - Quien te va a amar a ti marimacho?!

- Pues al parecer ellos - Dijo con una notable sonrisa burlona, que humillo totalmente a la chica con peinado de tomate.

- Kurosaki me las pagaras! - Dijo una muy enojada Hinamori.

-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w -w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-

Llego la esperada tarde. Donde todo iba a ser aclarado y podría estar con Toshiro. Karin iba saliendo de clases para ir al lugar acordado para ir cuando vio a Hinamori muy MUY cerca de Toshiro y cuando ve a la azabache ZAS (N.A: zaaas! D:) lo beso como si su vida dependiera de ello.

- Pero.. Que mierda ? - dijo sorprendida.

- Oh hola karin-chan - dijo cínicamente.

- Karin! Puedo explicártelo! - Dijo un desesperado Toshiro.

- No hables Hitsugaya - Intervino un rubio - Eres un imbécil - agarra a Karin del brazo y se va con ella a un parque, la azabache se deja, estaba en shock, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Se estaban besando... Frente a ella. Sin notarlo una lagrima callo. Seguidas por muchas mas cada una con mas rabia y pena.. Y de pronto recordó que no estaba sola. Un atónito Yukio estaba mirándola fijamente.

- Vas a llorar por el? Tsk... Eres débil - dijo Yukio tratando de subirle el animo, pero no funciono, Karin solo dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo

- Oeee karin! - Gritaba el rubio pero ella quería estar sola - valla... parece que no debí decir eso - se dijo para si mismo el rubio, que ya se dio cuenta de que Karin amaba a Toshiro y que el la amaba a ella.

-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w -w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-

No se dio cuenta que llego al rió de Karakura, donde venia con Toshiro en la época que eran los mejores amigos... y también el lugar donde murió su madre.

- Te trae recuerdos? - Karin al reconocer el dueño de esa voz estaba apunto de irse cuando sintió una mano evitando dejar ese lugar

- Karin necesito aclararte las cos...

- Que mierda quieres Hitsugaya - Dijo fríamente - Si es por el beso, Bien, No me importa, no tengo derecho a reclamarte nada. - Dijo con la voz quebrada y con pequeñas lagrimas de rabia.

- Tontita - dijo el peliblanco - Yo solo te amo a ti, Hinamori solo me robo un beso... como yo lo are contigo . Dijo y se acerco a Karin, la miro un momento mientras ella temblaba y sonrió seductoramente (griten fangirls xD), y la beso.

Duraron 1 minuto besándose pero el aire comenzó a escasear y se separaron.

- Yo... - dijo una sonrojada azabache - Te elijo a ti Toshiro.

Dicho esto los dos sonrieron y se abrazaron tiernamente, mientras ella se escondía en su pecho buscando protección por parte de el. Después le diría a Yukio que ella no lo amaba... ahora quería disfrutar de esa tranquilidad que le provocaba estar en los brazos de la persona que tanto amaba, Hitsugaya Toshiro.

_Fin._

* * *

**Kyaaa TTwTT por fin termine =w= ahora comenzare a pensar en otros fics, mas largos y con mas parejas, si ven mi perfil tendrán una idea de que parejas hablo xDD.**

**Otra cosa, he visto que hay muuuuuuuuchos fics de Hitsuhina 3^3 y me desagrada totalmente xD así que: AMANTES DEL HITSUKARIN *con voz épica (?)* CREEMOS MAS FICS DE HITSUKARIN *-*, en español hay muchos mas de hitsukarin que hitsuhina pero en en ingles nos superan TT^TT...**

**Bueno adiós! xD hasta el proximo fic! **

**By: Helinxx**


End file.
